User talk:Gerudo Ruler
Welcome to Zeldapedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. * ' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. * Questions? Check out the or ask a question at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! * Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the wiki, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! |} Oh, and I've fixed your page already. It's now at User:Gerudo Ruler.--Richard 20:41, 16 August 2008 (UTC) =The "I HATE NBB SO MUCH THAT I WILL SEND THEM TO THE SUN IF I CAN AND THROW THEM IN THE LAKE FULL OF SHARKS AND WANT THEM ALL DEAD CLUB!!!"= HI I AM JUST HERE TO TELL YOU ABOUT JOINING The "I HATE NBB SO MUCH THAT I WILL SEND THEM TO THE SUN IF I CAN AND THROW THEM IN THE LAKE FULL OF SHARKS AND WANT THEM ALL DEAD CLUB!!!" SO PLEASE JOIN OUR CLUB BY GOING TO MY PAGE USER:RANGER12345. What? |color=red |color2=orange |textcolor=purple |textcolor2=green |line=blue |font type=16 |name=Gerudo Ruler |sig=Deserts makeup my heritage...if you dislike that maybe you want me to kick your butt. . . |text=Ok. I would pick Griffin too. Okay, you pick. I just go with the flow. . .Where the wind blows me. . .thats just how the cookie crumbles. . . }} |color=red |color2=orange |textcolor=purple |textcolor2=green |line=blue |font type=16 |name=Gerudo Ruler |sig=Deserts makeup my heritage...if you dislike that maybe you want me to kick your butt. . . |text= I just wanted how did you do that type of bubble for talking.(Look in the edit version. Go to edit and you will understand.) This is the way how it works and goes when I type it: (Look in edit version and normal version.) Anyway, I do it "long version". Help me out on how you do it please. :| }} hi } |text= hi i want to tell you that i hate the nbb too so that means that i want to join your club of the hate the nbb so send me message. }} Vandals! --'God Of ' 01:41, 18 August 2008 (UTC) --'God Of ' 01:47, 18 August 2008 (UTC) |color=red |color2=orange |textcolor=purple |textcolor2=green |line=blue |font type=16 |name=Gerudo Ruler |sig=Deserts makeup my heritage...if you dislike that maybe you want me to kick your butt. . . |text= What are you talking about? I am not Ranger1234. Besides, he erased one of my most favorite pages: Koume and Kotake (Majora's Mask) And if you are really talking about me, then. . .FINE! Yeah, I edited someone's page but it was to let people know about my CLUBS! Only two have joined! SHeesh!!! }} |color=red |color2=orange |textcolor=purple |textcolor2=green |line=blue |font type=16 |name=Gerudo Ruler |sig=Deserts makeup my heritage...if you dislike that maybe you want me to kick your butt. . . |text= Who brought you into this? P.S! I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW, THAT I MIGHT NOT BE ABLED TO BE LOGGED IN FROM THE 18-20 due to a Hurricane passing by. . . }} |color=red |color2=orange |textcolor=purple |textcolor2=green |line=blue |font type=16 |name=Gerudo Ruler |sig=Deserts makeup my heritage...if you dislike that maybe you want me to kick your butt. . . |text= Not SOO WELL. . .<:( She has not answered my question yet. . .<:( }} |color=red |color2=orange |textcolor=purple |textcolor2=green |line=blue |font type=16 |name=Gerudo Ruler |sig=Deserts makeup my heritage...if you dislike that maybe you want me to kick your butt. . . |text= Ok. . . }} |color=red |color2=orange |textcolor=purple |textcolor2=green |line=blue |font type=16 |name=Gerudo Ruler |sig=Deserts makeup my heritage...if you dislike that maybe you want me to kick your butt. . . |text= Sure! Why NOT! What I got to lose! I mean really, I am that desperate after a trillion tries! By the way, i will log off at 4 in the 18 of August evening too the 20th due to a hurricane that is going to cause a lot of damage to my people. }} word bubble Cool! thanks anyway. nevermind, lord link made one for you as . }} Solar flute Vote for Mr. Gerudo! Hello to all and one of all! I am running for being one of the Zeldapedia administrator! For more details go to Administrator page and then. . .well you will figure it out on the way. If you think I should be an admin., then let me knoe right here, or just vote my freinds! If you need help with voting, let me know! I will probablly help you out! -> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> -> How to become Admin nbb